The Raven and the Snake
by PadfootsMoonyPrincess
Summary: Everyone knows that Lucius married Narcissa, but what if there was another woman in his life. One that didn't want the status that came with marriage, one that wanted to keep her independence. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

-1NOTE: I own nothing of the Potter universe. Only Onyxia is mine. No money is expected for this story.

Onyxia Keena O'Dwyer looked at her reflection trying to find some difference in her appearance. She was sixteen years old today, and for the life of her, she saw no change. Shouldn't a sixteen-year-old look different from a fifteen year old? She had been certain that she'd at least feel different, but not so far.

Not that she expected so much, it wasn't as though she were part Veela or something. It's just that at sixteen she was nearly an adult and still felt like a child. She should have felt lucky, she supposed, given that her looks hadn't been mauled by adolescence like some of her friends. She thought of Severus Snape and how his skin and hair had gone from fair and silky to sallow and oily seemingly overnight.

Thank Merlin that didn't happen to me, she thought. No, her looks were still above par, in her opinion. Raven black curls shot through with vibrant red tumbled down past her shoulders, setting off her pale complexion and light green eyes. Her lips were neither thin, nor "bee stung", but they did have a natural redness that saved her from learning a lip coloring charm. She was petite and sometimes taken for a younger student while at school, but Nexi never saw that as a downside. She liked how it made others want to protect or help her. It was a benefit really.

"Onyxia, darling, aren't you ready yet?" Her mother asked disapprovingly as she walked into Nexi's bedroom. "I'm all for a fashionably late entrance, but this is YOUR ball after all and it hardly looks appropriate if you're too late." Shaking her head, her mother gathered up the beautiful dress robes made of emerald green satin and handed them to Nexi. "Get ready," she ordered, heading back toward the door. "I'll send Nanny up to help with your hair. Do hurry, the guests are expected within an hour."

After her mother closed the door behind her, Nexi sighed again and took up the dress robes. Might as well get this over with, she thought. Most girls her age might have been over the moon to be having a full ball in their honor, but not Nexi. She knew the real reason her parents were throwing this extravagant parade of wealth. They expected to find her a husband, or at least a prospective match. At sixteen, they had lectured her during the month before her birthday; it was time to start looking toward the future. A future that her parents firmly believed included a pureblood and wealthy husband.

As she dressed, Nexi thought of the other wizard families and the marriages she'd witnessed. All the women were expected to be at home in their well-designed and decorated manors, giving birth to ungrateful pureblood children, and letting their husbands make all the decisions. Hardly what Nexi wanted. She didn't want to be someone's possession. She didn't want to stop thinking or having opinions simply because of the addition of an expensive ring. And she most certainly didn't want to sit around doing NOTHING while a man did everything.

"Missy Nexi?" Nanny, the house elf's voice broke into her thoughts. "Mistress Morrigan told Nanny to come help with Missy's hair."

Smiling, Nexi nodded at the little elf that had been her personal attendant for as long as she could remember. "I suppose I should wear it up tonight, Nanny." Nexi offered, as she sat down at a vanity. The better for the blood suckers to find my veins, she thought to herself.

As a 25-year-old newly appointed Ministry employee, Lucius Malfoy's invitation to O'Dwyer Manor for a ball in honor of their daughter's birthday came as no surprise. Actually if he hadn't been 25 or a Ministry employee, it wouldn't have been a shock to be invited.

Being a Pureblooded heir to quite a fortune made invitations to Wizarding society's many galas expected. Fortunately, he was already betrothed to the Black girl, Narcissa, so he wouldn't be put on display for O'Dwyer's single daughter. For once, he was thankful that his father and Narcissa's aunt had made the necessary arrangements for their future marriage. It did take a bit of the teeth grinding urges away from attending the functions where he was expected to appear.

The grandfather clock chimed 7 o'clock and Lucius had to steel himself from groaning. A glance at the floor length mirror in his bedchamber assured him that his appearance was perfect. He grabbed the cane he'd taken to carrying with his wand hidden in the head and clasped his formal traveling cloak around his neck with a silver snake clasp before descending the stairs to Apparate from the library with his father.

As he took his place beside his father, a house-elf rushed forward with a brilliantly wrapped gift. Grimacing he took it from the wretched creature and concentrated on O'Dwyer Manor. With a pop, both father and son Apparated.

"And when our Purebloods regain control of the Ministry..."

"It really is _disgusting _how those Mudbloods are allowed to attend the same school as our..."

"Honestly, when will Hogwarts' governors replace that Muggle-loving Dumbledore with someone more appropriate..."

Nexi struggled against rolling her eyes or yawning as she went through the motions of mingling during her birthday ball. Everywhere she turned it was "Pureblood this" or "the Dark Lord that". Honestly, why can't these people just relax and enjoy themselves?

Her thoughts were brought back to her dancing partner when he, once again, stepped heavily on her right foot. What was his name again? McHare, McDair, McNair? Thankfully, the song ended and she begged off from another trip around the dance floor with the bumbling baboon. If the five "gentlemen" she'd danced with thus far were any indication of eligible bachelors in the wizarding world, then her resolve to stay single only strengthened.

They were a muddled blur of vapid conversation centered on their Pureblood greatness, Mudblood intolerance, and dance steps that left her feet begging for an end to the evening. In addition, thank heavens she wasn't simply looking for a trophy wizard, because these gents were sadly lacking in the looks department as well.

Sighing, she contemplated making a dash for the gardens, but realized that her mother was watching intently from one of the tables bordering the dance floor. Great, she thought, now I'm stuck waiting for another inept partner to come "whirl" me round the floor.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she swallowed a groan and plastered a smile on her lips before turning to greet the next troll in line.

Upon Apparating at O'Dwyer Manor, Lucius wasn't surprised to see the cream de la cream of Wizarding society attended. Obviously, O'Dwyer was pulling out all stops to find a husband for his daughter. The ballroom was decorated lavishly for the occasion in dark green, blue, and silver. Rather an odd mix, Lucius thought, for a young woman's birthday. One corner of the room was taken up by a stack of presents threatening to reach the ceiling. Small cafe tables were scattered around the dance floor. House elves catering to each guest's refreshment whims popped up every few moments.

Scanning the guests, Lucius noticed that the Blacks had not yet arrived. He handed the gaudy present to the first House elf that popped up nearby and started making the rounds of polite conversation that was expected.

While listening to Antonin Dolohov go on about how all Mudbloods should be removed from the face of the earth and give examples of how such removal should take place, Lucius saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye. Turning to face the dance floor completely, he found himself watching a captivating creature being waltzed around the floor with gracelessness that only Macnair could possess. As she was whirled, he caught a glimpse of her pale skin and blood red lips and his breath caught. He held back a chuckle as he saw her shoot her dance partner a glare when he obviously stepped on her foot. Macnair would not be lucky enough for a second dance, Lucius thought.

When the music stopped, he watched her contemplate what he could only assume was a possible escape. The sight of her parents stationed at a nearby table stopped her from moving far. Before he knew what he was doing, Lucius found himself behind her and reaching out to tap her on her shoulder.

She was so small that it was difficult to believe her to be sixteen. When she turned to face him, she had to tilt her head back to gaze up into his face. Her clear, pale green eyes locked on his and he heard his own breath intake. Her black hair was streaked with crimson that matched the tone of her lips. And for a moment, he was speechless.

Turning, she was confronted with a chest and had to look up to see the face of whoever had tapped her shoulder. He was well dressed, his robes perfectly tailored for his broad shoulders. White blonde hair brushed his shoulders and his skin was barely darker than the hair. Finally, she made it to his gray eyes and saw a glimmer of something there. Clearing her throat she brought him back from staring down at her.

"Would you care to dance, Miss O'Dwyer?" His voice was as perfect as his posture and before she could answer, he drew her into his arms.

Unlike her former dance partners, this man knew his way around a floor. Nexi felt like she was gliding. Thankful for a proper partner, she gladly let him lead her across the floor.

She feels so small in my arms, Lucius thought as he moved with her across the dance floor. So light and easy on her feet, it was hardly a misfortune to have asked her to dance. Besides, his father would expect him to make nice with the O'Dwyers, a family as powerful and influential as the Malfoys. He gazed down at her and noticed that she had a small smile on her face.

"I hope that my steps are an improvement over Macnair's." Lucius said, trying for polite conversation.

Her smile broadened slightly for a moment. "Much, but then again, a rampaging hippogriff would be an improvement."

He chuckled, knowing she was correct. "Well, Miss O'Dwyer, how are you enjoying your ball?" He was certain that he knew the answer to this as well.

She barely concealed a sigh before answering. "It's wonderful. My parents did a lovely job of preparing for the occasion." She knew it was a stilted answer, but honestly, she didn't want any of this monstrosity.

Lucius smiled above her head. "Then why, pray tell, were you trying to find a means of escape after your whirl around the dance floor with Macnair?"

Pulling back, Nexi looked up at her dance partner with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know I was looking for an escape? After having my feet mauled by that...Macnair, I might have been looking for a comfortable place to rest."

"You could have been, but there are seats all around this floor and yet you didn't sit." He pointed out simply.

Nexi glared up at him. "I might have, but then you accosted me for another dance."

He laughed and conceded the truth of her statement. Then he turned the table again. "Miss O'Dwyer, you're showing a tremendous lack of manners."

Haughtily she asked, "And how is my etiquette not up to par?"

"Well, we've been dancing for some time now and we've not been properly introduced."

Nexi was caught on that one. He's right, I didn't introduce myself although he obviously knew who I was, but I have no idea who he is. "You're right. I apologize. I am Onyxia Keena O'Dwyer, and you are, sir?" She fought the urge to curtsey before him.

Nodding his head as they continued to dance he answered, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss O'Dwyer. I'm Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy, Nexi thought, why does that name sound so familiar? Surely, the surname was because her father had mentioned it during dinner conversation, but the first name was the one that caught her attention. She'd heard that name not long ago, but from whom?

"Lovely to meet you as well, Mr. Malfoy." She answered, hiding her inner search for where his name was familiar from. The song ended and she pulled away, bowing her head and wishing his enjoyment during her ball. As she turned to walk off the floor for a much-needed break, she felt his hand on her elbow.

"Miss O'Dwyer, would you care to take a walk through the gardens with me?" She looked up into those gray eyes and nodded her agreement. He placed her hand in the crook of his arm and together they walked to one of the open balcony doors and out to the gardens.

Night had fallen while she was inside entertaining and the gardens had been lit with fairy lights along the hedges. Smiling into the darkness, she took a deep breath of fresh summer air. They walked along the cobbled path until they found a bench. She gratefully sat down and when her weight was off her aching feet she let out a relieved sigh.

"If Macnair asks me for another dance, I might be tempted to hex him into the next year." She murmured as she slipped her feet from the lovely, but not practical slippers she wore.

Lucius seated himself beside her. "I hardly think it would be uncalled for. Macnair should be banned from ever dancing. No grace whatsoever."

"You'll get no disagreement from me on that matter. Now, Mr. Malfoy, why is it that your first name seems so familiar to me? I've tried to recall where I heard it recently, but sadly I can't seem to remember." Nexi decided it was easier to simply ask the question rather than try to dredge up where she'd heard it.

She felt him shift beside her, but she looked ahead watching the fairy lights play against the leaves. "It's possible that you've heard it in a number of places, however, I will assume you read it in the Daily Prophet when the announcement of my betrothal was printed last week."

She gasped, remembering that she had in fact read his name in an engagement announcement. "That's right; you're to marry Narcissa Black, aren't you?" She turned to see him nod. "Of course, I should have known, seeing as I dread reading the announcements for fear I'll see my own name mentioned."

"You dread seeing your name in the engagement announcements?" He asked, rather shocked. He assumed all young witches dreamt of marrying.

"Yes, dear Merlin, I do." She shivered as though the thought alone made her skin crawl. "The thought of having my future decided, it's just, I mean..." Her voice trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

Lucius studied her in the dim twinkle of the fairy lights. She was lovely, but different somehow from the other witches he knew. She didn't feel the urge to fill silence with her voice. She wasn't on a crusade for a husband. She didn't follow proper etiquette as though her life depended on it. There was something about her that made Lucius want to know more.

"Lucius!! There you are!" A shrill voice carried across the gardens as a pale blonde-haired woman walked to the bench. Narcissa Black, his future wife, stood in front of the bench looking down at Nexi as though she were nothing more than a house elf. "Why are you out here, Lucius? I've been looking for you so we might have a dance."

Lucius stood and offered his arm to Nexi again. "I escorted Miss O'Dwyer outside for some air and rest. She needed a break from the flow of anxious partners." Offering Narcissa his other arm, he walked both young women back along the cobbled path as his mind screamed for more time alone with Nexi. When they walked through the open balcony door, he released Narcissa and bowed his head to Nexi before kissing her knuckles. "It was a pleasure to have met you, Miss O'Dwyer. I do wish we could talk more, but I must attend to my," his voice faltered for a moment, "fiancée. Happy Birthday and enjoy your ball."

Nexi smiled and nodded back before turning to walk in the opposite direction. Narcissa had her hand on his arm again and he turned back to her. "A dance then, Narcissa?"

As he guided his future wife to the dance floor, he noticed that Nexi was in the center of a group of young men all eager to capture her attention. His arms filled with Narcissa as he watched Nexi toss her head back to laugh at something one of her circle said. Her smile stayed in place as another man touched her arm and nodded toward the floor. He watched as the youth led her to the floor and he wished it were him.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter Two

Sighing, Nexi looked around the ballroom at the scattered clusters of people talking. Now that the ball was officially over she could finally retire to her room. Her feet screamed for rest and her face felt as though it were frozen in permanent smile. She walked to where her parents had set up court and offered tired gratitude for the ball and made her excuses so she could escape.

Hopefully her parents had noticed that she wasn't entranced by any of the eligible bachelors that she danced with. Well, at least none of the bachelors caught her eye, there was one that stayed in her mind. Lucius Malfoy was the exception in the group of bumbling buffoons who stamped on her feet during the evening. He'd had such grace during their dance. He listened when she spoke, but didn't expect to fill the entire time they were together with the noise of their voices. There truly was something different about him, she thought as she lazily made her way out of the ballroom and toward the stairs leading to her room.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her from stepping on the first step. She turned to see the man recently on her mind standing behind her.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'd assumed you left with your betrothed." She smiled up at him, hoping she wasn't as rumpled as she felt.

His lips lifted in a gorgeous smile as he took her hand in his. "No, Miss O'Dwyer, I couldn't possibly leave without saying goodnight to you." He brushed his lips across her knuckles as she stood motionless watching.

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy. It was lovely meeting you." Nexi offered, unsure of what else she could say.

"Perhaps I," he started, and for once looked ruffled. "I'd like to see you again, Miss O'Dwyer."

She must be dreaming, she thought. Surely she was asleep in her bed and that's why she was hearing the man she knew couldn't possibly be interested in her asking to see her again. Biting her lip, she tried waking herself.

"Miss O'Dwyer?" Lucius asked, confused by her silence. Perhaps she didn't want to see him again and was trying to say it without hurting his feelings.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm not sure what you're asking me." Nexi was sure she couldn't be asleep. Her feet still hurt and her lip was aching from the bite.

Lucius smiled again, taking her arm and leading her to the sitting room off the stairs. Closing the door, he pulled her nearer him. His hand cupped her cheek and he gazed into her glassy green eyes. His thumb caressed her full lower lip before he lowered his head to kiss her.

Nexi gasped then sighed, opening her mouth under his. His tongue slithered inside and slowly tempted hers into a dance. Her hands moved up his shoulders to his neck and she clung to him, unsure her legs would hold her. A moan escaped as his teeth nipped at her lower lip before plunging in for another shattering kiss.

He drew his head back, looking down at her glazed eyes and swollen lips. "I want to see you again, Onyxia. I need to see you again." His hands stroked her cheeks as he gently kissed her nose.

Unsteady on her feet, Nexi continued to cling to his shoulders. Licking her lips, she tried to regain some sense of control. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Lucius?" Saying his name felt foreign, but she could hardly call him "Mr. Malfoy" after that kiss.

"I can't think of anything better than seeing you again. Agree to letting me call again," he commanded with a whisper. His hands had wandered to her waist and she couldn't think of one good reason not to allow him to visit again.

"Please," she answered, "please come again."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

Nexi looked across the blanket she was seated on. She could hardly believe that Lucius Malfoy was lounging across the other end. It seemed impossible that her parents were allowing her to entertain a man who was definitely not available for marriage. At least not to her, thank Merlin. But here they were, a month before school was to start and once again Lucius was here lazing about with her.

"Penny for your thoughts," Lucius murmured over the book he'd taken from her stack.

She smiled and sat down her own forgotten book. "I'm thinking about how perfectly wicked you look lounging there." She crawled over to him and he was struck by how catlike she looked before she pounced on his chest.

His lips grazed hers as he dropped his own book and slid his hands through her hair. She felt so soft on top of him and his body reacted quickly to the heat of her. Nexi wiggled feeling his hardness through their robes and Lucius rewarded her with a nip to her lip.

"Sometimes being around you is pure torture," he moaned as she pressed her weight down and rocked against him. "Need I remind you we are in full view of the house where your parents are currently sitting?"

She gave a wicked grin and wiggled harder. "Does that bother you, Lucius?" Nexi whispered before flicking her tongue at his lower lip.

The witch was making this incredibly hard, no pun intended. Lucius shifted, moving her off him and to the blanket beside him. He wasn't sure what he was doing with her, but he couldn't stop coming to see her, to touch her and taste her. In a month he'd be married and he didn't think he could give her up when the time came.

"What am I going to do with you, Nexi?" He asked, playing with one of her curls and looking into her clear eyes.

Nexi rolled over so she was laying on her back and looking up at him. She cleared her throat and sighed. "I could offer a list of possibilities, but I don't think that's what you mean."

He watched her laying there, so perfect and unsoiled. How he'd managed to not take what she'd been offering was beyond him, but he wanted their first time to be special, not rushed. Their first time? Dear Merlin he was supposed to be breaking this off, not planning ahead. He groaned and joined her laying down and looking up into the willow tree they were seated under.

"You deserve more," he started, hoping that she'd take the reins and end it herself.

Nexi laughed. He was trying so hard, maybe she should just tell him to stop visiting. "Lucius, I thought I made myself perfectly clear. I don't want to get married. I don't want 'more'." She watched the sunlight play on the willow leaves and smiled at the light breeze blowing over them.

He raised himself onto one elbow to look down at her again. He couldn't be in her presence and not look at her. And looking wasn't enough, he thought as his finger slid over her cheek. He had to touch her too. It was like he was cursed or under a spell. She called to him. She filled his dreams, his thoughts, his very being and it was driving him mad. Maybe he should just have sex with her and be done with it. Maybe that's all this was, lust.

Sighing he tried a different approach. "Your parents aren't going to be happy with me coming here forever. They want you married and settled, not mucking around with a man about to marry someone else."

Nexi turned to look into his eyes. His hand was cupping her cheek and his thumb smoothing across her lower lip. Why was he making this difficult? Couldn't he just enjoy what they had and not beg for problems?

"Lucius, if it bothers you that much, then stop coming by every day." She offered, knowing that it wasn't the answer either wanted. "I'm not going to start searching for a proper husband, regardless of your being here or not. As for my parents, they've been disappointed before, they'll survive it."

Lucius sighed. She was right, he should just stop coming by. He could do it. No he couldn't. A day without seeing her was a day he didn't want to see.

"I'll break my engagement," he said, shocked by this new twist.

"Like hell you will," Nexi said sitting up. "You will not break your engagement, not unless you have another fiancée lined up in the wings. And don't look at me. I don't want to get married to anyone. That includes you."

He was shocked at her certainty. Shocked that she wouldn't even consider marrying him. He never wanted her more. Sitting up, he turned her toward him and took her lips in a heart stopping kiss. He yanked her over until she was on his lap again and his hands slid down her arms and up her waist. He cradled her breasts in his hands and flicked her hardening nipples through her robes. She moved, until her legs straddled him and held his head to hers answering his tongue flick for flick.

Their moans and heavy breathing masked her father's footsteps. Neither heard him until he was standing directly over them with his wand drawn. They realized he was there when they were forcibly yanked apart. Nexi's father stood panting with a look of murder on his face.

"In the house now," he commanded in a voice that brooked no argument.

Lucius and Nexi scurried to their feet and rushed toward the house. Nexi thinking that her father was going to murder Lucius in front of her and then hide his body in the wine cellar. Lucius was having similar thoughts, only his focused on removal of his manly parts before death. They stepped into the hall off the garden and noticed Nexi's mother waiting with pursed lips. Apparently they'd finally pushed too far.

"Sit down, both of you." Morrigan O'Dwyer commanded and pointed to a small sofa.

Lucius felt like a scolded school boy but couldn't find his voice to argue with the parents of the girl he nearly took in the garden. He and Nexi sat on the sofa, keeping enough space between them for three house-elves. He swallowed hard as Nexi's father walked in and joined them.

"You two have gone too far. Too far. It's one thing for the flirting and kissing, but what you both were about to do out there in the garden was unfit for an unspoken for young woman and a spoken for man to be doing. What the hell were you thinking?" Nexi's father boomed. "I expected more from you Malfoy, far more than what my wife and I just witnessed. You're to be married in a month and here you are playing about with my daughter. My daughter!"

Beside him Nexi was shaking, but he daren't look to see if she were sobbing. In front of him her parents raged, with good reason. Suddenly Nexi erupted from beside him.

"ENOUGH!" Hearing Nexi's scream her parents stopped in astonishment. "I've heard enough. I've told all of you that I do not want to be married. So enough of the nonsense that I'm being ruined for potential husbands." She stood up and faced her parents. "Lucius and I aren't going to be married. We're never going to be more than lovers, at least if I have my way. Get used to it. In fact," she said, turning to Lucius, "you should get used to it too. Either we're lovers and nothing more or stop visiting. I don't want to hear that you'll end your engagement." At this Nexi's mother gasped in hope. "I do not want to be Mrs. Lucius Malfoy. I don't want to be Mrs. Anyone."

Her parents started sputtering at this announcement, though Lucius was hard pressed to say which part made them more upset. He was astounded. She wanted to be his mistress. She propositioned to be his mistress. What the hell was he going to do about this?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Severus Snape struggled to pull his battered trunk up the steps of the Hogwarts Express. He muttered under his breath about the insanity that was the underage magic rule. Finally the truck slid free of the step and he fell back from the exertion. He got to his feet and straightened his second-hand robes with one hand while grabbing the trunk's handle with the other. Honestly, this would be so much easier if he could just use the spell. Severus turned and walked, tugging his trunk behind him, down the aisle to find a suitable compartment.

He didn't notice the two boys that fell into step behind him and his trunk. He didn't see them draw their wands. Someone did, however, someone behind them.

"Levicorpus" a clear, feminine voice stated.

Severus turned around, dropping his trunk and drawing his own wand. He was too late. Behind him, levitating upside down a few feet from the ground were the two boys that had made his school years a nightmare. He tilted his head to see past their dangling heads and arms. Sure enough, there stood Onyxia O'Dwyer, wand in front of her with a haughty look on her face.

Sirius Black and James Potter were at a loss for words. At least at first. What the bloody hell just happened? They glared at Snivellus, but noticed that he was looking behind them. Turning their heads they saw the petite, pretty girl who always seemed so aloof. Her black hair, with the odd red highlights, was piled up on her head. Her robes freshly pressed and perfect, with her Prefect badge in place. Her wand held steady in front of her and her face showing signs of boredom.

"Damn it, Nexi," Sirius cursed. "Let us down."

Nexi raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "And why would I do that?" She cooly asked.

"We didn't do anything." James offered with a glare.

"Yet. You didn't do anything yet." Nexi said, raising her wand which made their feet scrape the ceiling.

She held her wand there for a moment before flicking her wrist and letting them fall into a tangled heap. She carefully stepped over the two boys and addressed Severus.

"Our compartment is down here. Do you need any help with that trunk?" She asked, bending to pick up the handle. Severus brushed her hand away and shook his head. She turned back to Sirius and James. "I suggest you two get to your own compartment, the train's about to leave."

Severus didn't know whether he was pleased at seeing his arch enemies cut down so quick or angry that Nexi had defended him before he even needed defending. He wrestled with the two as he followed her to their compartment. She opened the door for him and waited until he got his trunk inside before entering. He took his time pushing the trunk up into the rack above his seat. Anger was winning out. How dare she step in, making him look inadequate. Seething he turned around to find her already in her seat, writing something on a piece of parchment.

"Onyxia," he started, his teeth grinding.

"Severus," she offered, not taking her eyes from the parchment.

"I do not appreciate..." he ground out before she interrupted him.

"Yes, I know you don't appreciate me stepping in, but it's over and done with. Stop grinding your teeth, the noise is irritating." She was signing the parchment with flourish.

He sat down and glared at her. Far from ruffled, she calmly smiled back at him before releasing her raven, Athena, from her cage. He watched her tie the parchment to Athena's leg, whisper something to the bird, then open the compartment window and release her. Curiosity peaked, but anger still flowing freely, he waited until she was settled back in her seat.

Taking a deep breath, he sat back and said, "You really shouldn't have stepped in earlier."

Nexi sighed. Severus was always so touchy about women stepping into his battles. It was understandable, knowing what she did about his home life. He really should learn to take the help as it was given. She waited, wondering if this would be the time that his emotions would show.

"I could have handled them on my own." Severus willed his voice to remain steady.

"I'm sure you could have, if they weren't coming up from behind while you were weighed down with a trunk." Nexi said calmly. She wouldn't have stepped in if it were a fair match. Two against one, from behind, however wasn't what she'd call fair. Besides, Black had nearly gotten Severus killed the previous year, by a werewolf no less.

"Yes, well that is the way Black and Potter play." He could see what she was saying, and it was true, it would have been an unequal attack. "I'd really prefer if you didn't step in, however."

Nexi sighed again. Men, she thought. Always so touchy when it came to things like this. "Fine, next time I'll stand back and watch them hex you into next year." She agreed conversationally before turning to look out her window.

It was Severus' turn to raise an eyebrow. Normally when he called Nexi on something he was in for at least a drawn out argument of why she wasn't in the wrong. And now that he was thinking on it, since when did she wear a goofy grin on her face?

"Just what happened to you this summer?" Severus asked, suspiciously. He silently begged that it not be something girly like falling in love.

It took Nexi a moment to turn back to him. She tilted her head, innocently, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Inside Severus was telling himself to back out now. It was definitely something girly. Nexi could be described with many adjectives, innocent wasn't one of them. Against his better judgment he asked her again what happened over the summer.

"Nothing," she said a little too brightly. "Same old, well there was the ball my parents threw for my sixteenth birthday. Dreadfully boring," her face shown with happiness, "my feet only just stopped hurting."

"Same old summer, with a dreadfully boring ball," Severus repeated, his eyebrow raised. "Then why are you lit up as though someone stuffed fairies inside of you?"

Nexi could have pinched herself. This was going to be harder than she thought. She and Lucius hadn't really talked about others knowing about them, but given that he'd been married a week before she doubted he wanted the world to know about his mistress. Unfortunately, her face was screaming "look at me, I'm the mistress of one of the world's sexiest wizards".

"Oh, that. Mother and Father said I could start looking for my own home next summer. I suppose I'm just thinking about all the possibilities." She lied, praying he would at least pretend to buy it.

Severus raised an eyebrow, but decided not to delve deeper. After all, he could care less if she'd been snogged senseless by some random clumsy wizard. He shuddered to think of someone pawing at Nexi. Not that she was unattractive. He supposed that some might find her quite fetching. He studied her face and realized that most would find her quite attractive. Her dark hair, with the red streaks she'd explained to be a birthmark, stood a stark contrast from her pale skin. Her eyes were an unusual shade of green, pale and clear as glass, so unlike the emerald of Lily Evans'. Studying her, he found himself feeling rather uncomfortable. She was so unlike Lily in so many ways, but he was feeling rather warm suddenly.

"Severus, you're staring." Nexi said conversationally.

He started and felt the burn of a blush creeping up his cheeks. Bloody hell, he thought, I've known her for six years and just now realized she's as much of a girl as Lily. He stood and turned away from her to unlatch his trunk and pulled a worn book down. He settled back in his seat and opened the book.

"I was thinking," Severus said, nose firmly in the book's pages. "I didn't realize I was staring."

Nexi smiled and leaned her head on the glass of the window. If he hadn't blushed when she told him he was staring, she might have believed him. Fortunately, she wasn't in the mood to press the issue. Instead, she allowed her mind to drift to the parting she'd had with Lucius the day before.

She'd been sitting in the garden, beneath the same willow tree they'd been caught under. For once she wasn't reading, she was simply breathing in the last day of summer holiday and thinking of saying good-bye to Lucius. She hadn't heard him approach and didn't realize he was behind her until his hands fell to her shoulders.

"You're too quiet," she'd whispered, tilting her head to rest on his hand.

His fingers gently massaged the bare skin of her shoulders and she closed her eyes to his touch. Leaning down, he dropped a kiss on her hair, before removing his hands and moving around to sit beside her.

"You're leaving tomorrow," he stated with a sigh. He turned to look at her profile, watching the summer breeze tickle her hair.

She turned to face him, her light eyes glassy. Sighing herself, she laid her head on his shoulder. It wasn't fair. They'd only just begun, it seemed, and now she was going back to school. He'd been married nearly a week, but his visits hadn't lessened. Maybe it was for the best that she was leaving. Then he could play proper husband to his wife.

A finger found her chin and tilted her face up. Before she could voice any of her thoughts, his lips met hers and all was right in the world. If only she could spend the rest of her life in this moment, being near him, kissing him. He pulled back reluctantly, his thumb smoothing along her lower lip.

"I'm going to miss doing that." His voice sounded huskier. "Merlin, Nexi, what am I going to do until you come home for holiday?"

She smiled up at him. He was going to miss her as much as she would miss him. "You could try to do your husbandly duties. If you don't put forth some effort, Lucius, she's going to suspect."

He sighed again and leaned forward to press his forehead to hers. He knew she was right, he had to make an effort to make his marriage seem perfect. How was he supposed to tumble into bed with his cold wife when he had Nexi to compare her to? Bloody hell, they'd not even bedded yet and he was already addicted to her presence in his life. The next few months were going to be torture.

He groaned and pulled back. "Write to me," he commanded. "I mean it, Nexi, write to me. Not having you near enough to touch will be torture enough. At least give me your words."

"Every day," she promised, pulling his head back for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lucius Malfoy was a lucky wizard. At least that was what he was chanting inside his head as he sat down in the perfectly decorated dining room, in his perfectly decorated manor, to have a perfectly prepared breakfast with his perfectly coifed wife. He gritted his teeth as he watched Narcissa turn down the lavish spread for half a section of grapefruit and a glass of water. He prayed she didn't attempt to draw him into some vapid conversation about the wallpaper of the library.

She cleared her throat and Lucius fought the urge to run screaming from the room. "Darling," she said in a mock childish voice, "I really do need your input about the sofas for the sitting room."

"Narcissa, your sense of decorating far surpasses my own. Whatever you choose will be fine." Fine if I want to live in a museum made of ice, he thought.

She smiled and turned her attention to her grapefruit, leaving Lucius to his own thoughts. Nexi had been back at Hogwarts for a week now. One week down, fourteen more to go before she's home again. He smiled at the thought of her returning and played through a few randy scenarios of how to welcome her home. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the raven landing on the table before him. Narcissa gave a slight shriek and broke through a particularly juicy fantasy of Nexi in her school uniform doing a slow strip tease.

"Who keeps sending that bloody bird here?" Narcissa asked, crinkling her nose as though something smelled foul.

"Ministry business," Lucius lied easily, untying Nexi's letter from Athena's leg. He offered her a bit of sausage, but she declined and flew out the open window. She'd kept her promise. Everyday, since she'd been gone, he'd received a letter from her. Sometimes a simple "I miss you", but other days a detailed account of just how much she missed him and what she intended to do to him when they saw each other next.

"Well, it's time I'm off," he said, standing with Nexi's letter clutched in his hand. He walked to the end of the table and pecked Narcissa's lips in a quick farewell. Thankful she didn't try to seduce him as she'd been attempting since their wedding, he beat a hasty retreat to his library where he would floo to work.

He arrived early, as he had everyday since his wedding. He'd begged off from an extended honeymoon with the excuse that he was needed at work. Why he was needed in an office that was basically designed for well bred, wealthy Purebloods, he couldn't say. He rushed into his office and shut the door. Finally alone, he could read Nexi's letter.

My Darling, Lucius,

Every day seems longer since I'm not spending time with you. I miss our picnics in the garden and the stolen kisses under the willow. Each day makes those days seem so long ago, almost like a dream. I pray that I wasn't dreaming, that the moments I spent with you were real.

School seems hardly a priority now and I'm counting the days until I see you again. My lips hunger for the touch of yours. The highlight of my day is when I see your owl dive toward me, with proof that the summer wasn't a dream.

Until tomorrow,

Nexi

Lucius' finger traced the path her quill took, wishing he was feeling her skin. He opened the small right hand drawer, and placed the latest note with the others from Nexi. As he was about to settle back for another round of fantasies staring his favorite Ravenclaw, a knock sounded on his door.

"Enter," he said, rather surprised by a visitor this early in the day.

His secretary, what was her name, Lucy poked her head inside the door. "Sorry to bother you, Mr. Malfoy, but a package just arrived for you from," she entered and looked down at the small parcel in her hand. "Wellington's Bejeweled Treasures." She placed the package on his desk and started back out the door, before turning back. "Do you need anything, sir? Coffee or tea, perhaps?"

"No, Lucy, not right now." He dismissed her. He picked up the package and remembered having ordered Narcissa a small engagement gift. Rather late for that now, he thought, opening the package. Nestled in the small box lay the pendant he'd commissioned. Dangling from a thread thin silver chain was a small disk set in silver was a small emerald serpent slithering around an onyx raven. Hardly something that Narcissa would like, he thought, but rather fitting for Nexi. It was almost as though he'd had her in mind when he'd placed the order. Turning the pendant over, he drew his wand and whispered a spell. Smiling at his work, he placed the jewelry back in the box and tied it shut again. Pulling a piece of parchment toward him, he picked up a quill and wrote a short note to Nexi.

He smiled as he picked up the note and the box and strode from his office in search of the Ministry owls.

Nexi sighed over her toast. Another day of studies, another day without Lucius. Fourteen more weeks and they'd be able to see each other. She sighed again before a shadow fell over her and an owl landed in the butter dish. Shaking her head at the clumsy bird, she noticed the package and note it held out to her. She took both from the owl and offered a bit of bacon to the poor creature.

"Oh, a present," Darina Carrington squealed from beside her. "Who's it from, Nexi?"

Nexi raised her eyebrow, never one to share easily she was rather shocked that Darina had asked. She shrugged and said she didn't know.

"Well, open it, silly." Another girl, Nexi wasn't sure of her name, offered.

She knew it would be suspicious if she didn't just open the box now, but at the same time she'd hoped for a bit of privacy. Surely it was from Lucius, his was the only consistent mail she'd gotten this year. Biting her lip, she untied the box, deciding she could simply say it was a gift from her parents. Laying inside the plain box was a beautiful necklace of silver. A small pendant dangled from a fragile chain, and upon closer inspection she saw the emerald snake circling the onyx raven. How perfect, she thought, turning it over. She gasped as words lit up on the back.

There isn't a dream that can hold a candle to the reality.

Lucius

She smiled, and realized the usual chatter around her had died down. She looked up and noticed interested faces staring at her. Great, an audience.

"Just a gift from Mother and Father." She said, holding up the necklace so the raven and snake were visible. "My parents were in Slytherin, and since I'm in Ravenclaw," she shrugged, hoping the explanation would satisfy the curious.

Nexi slid the necklace over her head and felt it settle over her school robes. She remembered the note, but decided to read it later, when she had more privacy. Already her day felt brighter.

"Interesting necklace," Severus offered, as he sat down beside Nexi in the library.

She nodded, scowling at her parchment and checking the open book in front of her. Groaning she crossed a line through what she'd written and made a notation with her quill. She didn't know how she'd confused Belladonna with Wolfsbane, but she had.

"Who'd you say gave it to you?" He asked, opening his own book.

"My parents," she offered, turning the page and writing a paragraph about the adverse effects of Wolfsbane during various phases of the moon.

"Hmmm," Severus said, taking a bit of parchment out of his bag along with a quill. "That's odd, your parents hardly ever send you mail."

Nexi finished another paragraph on the useful properties of Wolfsbane and looked up. Since when is Severus so curious about my mail, she wondered. "It was a late birthday gift." She offered, closing the potions book and pulling her History of Magic text out of her bag.

"I see," he said, carefully flipping through the pages of his own book. "Odd, isn't it?"

"What's odd?" Nexi asked, tearing her eyes away from the Goblin war of 1776 and looking up at the scrutinizing face of Severus.

He sat back and folded his arms over his chest. "It's odd that your parents sent you a package when you told me that they prefer to not send you post to school. Something about it making you more independent. Strange that they'd change their mind so suddenly."

Damn it, Nexi thought. Why do I tell him so much about my family and their little quirks? Probably to show him that his family isn't the only screwed up group of individuals connected to our world. Well, he'd just have to settle for this little lie, because she was not going to tell him about Lucius.

"Yes, well Mother's note said they'd had it commissioned for my birthday, but the jeweler hadn't gotten it completed in time." Nexi said, dismissing Severus' questions and hoping that would be the end of it. She turned back to the blank parchment and wondered how she'd be able to write two feet on a war that lasted only long enough to retrieve a Goblin made cup from the extended family of the person who'd purchased it.

Severus too turned to his open book and blank parchment. She wasn't telling him the truth, he'd bet on it. That pendant came from someone other than her parents, he was sure of it. He was more suspicious because Nexi never lied to him, in fact she told him even the most embarrassing of facts about her and her life that he often found himself wanting to tell her to keep something to herself. This, however, was different. She'd been getting owls daily, he'd noticed from his seat at the Slytherin table. Her parents definitely weren't the source of so much mail. Now this rather expensive gift, if he weren't mistaken, showed up. Sure her parents could have given her something so expensive, but anything they commissioned would have been finished in time for her birthday. Her parents weren't people to muck about with, they'd cursed people for less than being tardy. Things just weren't adding up.

He shrugged off his questions and started reading up on the antidotal qualities of Wolfsbane. Soon she'd tell him, she'd never been able to keep anything else to herself, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lucius hovered over the prone pale body lying on dark green satin sheets. The white blonde hair a stark contrast against the dark backdrop, the naked skin practically glowing. He closed his eyes and imagined dark hair and a more petite body. His lips found hers and he allowed himself to pretend the lower lip was fuller, the mouth was more giving. His hands slid down the body, hoping to find warmth and curves, but finding slender lines. He willed his body to feel Nexi and be able to get through his husbandly duties quickly.

"Oh Lucius," his wife whispered as his thumb played over her small breast.

Stop talking, his mind screamed. His other hand found her hip and he lowered himself between her legs. A flash of Nexi, lips parted, body arching filled his mind as he slid his hardness inside the warm, wet tunnel. He focused on that image, on the feel of her body responding to his as he thrust. Moans were coming from below him as his fantasy whispered his name and wrapped her legs around him, urging him to go deeper, take her fully. He rocked his body against hers as his mouth found the crook of her shoulder and bit lightly. His other hand found its way to her other hip and he concentrated on taking her harder, as Nexi whispered her need to be taken harder. With a roar he came, filling her with his seed, sweat glistening from his body. He slumped over her body, waiting for his heartbeat and his breathing to return to normal.

"Darling, that was wonderful," Narcissa moaned and Lucius cringed. He rolled off of her and fell on his back upon his pillow. There would be no pillow talk or cuddling for her. He couldn't be bothered to even attempt it.

"Goodnight, Narcissa," he said, dismissing any notion she might have harbored and rolling over so his back was to her. He hoped his mark would burn tomorrow night, saving him from repeating the night's activities. He'd gladly be subjected to Crucio for some perceived wrong than to have to slip into that cold body again. He fell into dreams where the one he truly wanted to be with was offering herself to him.

Nexi plucked the letter attached to the owl that had just fallen into her cereal. Shaking her head she gave the bird a bit of toast and watched as it flew off. She smiled at the spiked handwriting on the parchment. Knowing that he was thinking of her was pulling her through her days at Hogwarts. Only two more weeks, thought Nexi as she opened her letter.

Nexi, my love,

I count the days until you're home, until I can touch you again. My days seem endless without seeing your beautiful face, without touching your soft skin, without tasting your sweet lips.

I have something special planned, something I've already gotten approval from your parents for. Two more weeks, love, and it feels an eternity.

Yours,

Lucius

She smiled, folding the parchment and putting it in her bag to be tied to her other letters later. He'd planned a surprise for her. Something he'd felt he had to get permission for. Her eyes glowed with hope, hope that they'd finally consummate their relationship. She blushed thinking of him asking her Mother and Father for permission to make love to their daughter. A giggle escaped her, and she noticed that her table mates were giving her an odd look.

"Just a funny bit of news from home, odd uncle," she said easily.

She didn't notice Severus' eyes on her too. Didn't notice him watching her fold her letter and putting it in her bag. Now all he'd have to do is slip it out and he'd know what she was up to. Why it was so important to know, he didn't know, but he had to find out what she was hiding.

A short chapter I know, but I'm trying to get to that point where Lucius and Nexi are together again. And what about Severus, already so suspicious and sneaky. Is there trouble ahead for Nexi?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Nexi walked into the Great Hall pulling her trunk behind her. She was leaving for the winter holiday, but first she had to say good-bye to Severus. He never went home for the holidays, preferring instead to stay at the castle. She found him sitting alone at the Slytherin table.

"Happy Christmas, Severus." She offered, releasing her trunk and sitting down next to him.

"Oy, what's a Ravenclaw doing sitting at our table," one of the younger Slytherin's protested, before Nexi's icy glare stopped him cold.

Severus smirked at the younger boy, then looked at Nexi. She was dressed immaculately in dark blue today, with her black velvet traveling cloak draped casually over her robes. Her dark hair lay loose down her back and her eyes were sparkling. Bloody hell, when did she become so...

"Going home for the holidays?" He asked, forcing his mind away from disturbing thoughts.

Nexi smiled and nodded. "I see you're staying. Hope you enjoy the break."

It was Severus' turn to nod. Anything was better than going home to watch his father ruin another holiday. If only his mother would just use her magic to put him in line, but she seemed helpless against his rages. It wasn't so bad staying at Hogwarts during breaks. He was mostly left to his own devices, rarely forced to socialize at all.

"Well, I should be off, I think the carriages are here to take us to the Express." Nexi said standing up. "You could write to me, if you get bored that is."

"I will, if I get bored that is," Severus answered, feeling more awkward with Nexi than he'd ever felt before.

Nexi turned to go, but stopped and before Severus knew what was happening she'd wrapped him in her arms for a hug. Dropping a quick kiss on his cheek, she turned and walked away while the younger Slytherins erupted in a mix of shock, disgust, and, of course, scathing wit. He felt his face burn, but couldn't find it in him to be angry with her. His mind tried to wrap around Nexi hugging and kissing him, but all he could do was feel warmth from her touch. Bloody hell, he thought, when did she become such a girl?

Lucius and Nexi Apparated with a loud pop on a cobbled path off a small dirt road lined in winter bare trees. She was carrying a small carpet bag with her overnight things that he had insisted on her bringing. She didn't know where he was taking her, he'd refused to say, only telling her to pack enough for a few days away when he came to collect her two days after she'd arrived home. Her parents hadn't been of help either, saying simply that it was Lucius' secret to tell.

Lucius watched as she took in her surroundings, a look of utter confusion on her face. He'd Apparated along the road on purpose, wanting the surprise of where they were going to have full effect. He took her hand in his and started walking down the cobbled path, into what looked like a forest of trees. As they walked, he kept stealing glances at her as a thirsty man might steal sips of water. How he'd missed her. How his fantasies didn't compare to seeing her in the flesh, to touching her soft skin. She was more beautiful than his memories allowed him to believe. And she was here with him finally.

Nexi loved the feel of his hand on hers. Loved the strength she felt in his fingers. Her heart was pounding, knowing that where ever they were going, tonight she'd be his finally. Her gaze lingered on the trees, naked without their leaves and wondered just where he was taking her. Her short heels crunched along the path as they continued through the trees. They sky was a cold grey and she wondered if it would snow, wondered if they would be trapped together longer where ever they were going. She noticed the trees thinning and her eyes fell on a house that could only be described as a gingerbread cottage. She let out an excited little gasp, and started to walk faster.

Lucius heard her gasp and smiled. He knew she would love it, there was something simple and quaint about the cottage so recently left unoccupied. When the Death Eaters raided it, killing the couple that lived here who had run afoul of the Dark Lord, his only thought had been how much Nexi would love it. He'd waited, biding his time until the house went on the market, and he could pretend he only just heard about the vacancy. It was hers, he'd bought it a month before and deposited the deed into her vault at Gringotts. Her Christmas present, extravagant yes, but well worth it from the look of rapture on her face.

It was beautiful, Nexi thought. A hideaway cottage that, from the empty vines, had ivy covering it during spring and summer. The cobbled path led to a wide porch framed by two willow trees. The warm brown wood was weathered, giving it an air of homeliness. The door, with it's diamond shaped glass panes, beckoned to be opened. Nexi's hand twitched to answer the call.

"It's wonderful, Lucius." She whispered, tearing her eyes away from the house. He looked almost smug standing there, watching her take in the house. "Did you rent it for the weekend?"

"Actually," Lucius started, walking her across the porch to the front door, "I didn't rent it." He drew his wand and whispered a spell that Nexi found herself memorizing. He turned to her and scooped her into his arms before crossing the threshold. She giggled as he set her down on the hardwood floor of the foyer. "I bought it."

Nexi looked up at him in shock. He bought it, just so they could have a tryst? "You didn't." She whispered, looking around at an interior that belied the quaint cottage exterior.

He watched her looking around the manor-like interior and savored the surprise he was about to give her. She walked through the empty rooms in awe, her finger sometimes trailing over a mantle or bookshelf. "I bought it," he said again, "for you."

She turned around, her face a picture of shock and glee. "For me?" She asked, walking toward him. He nodded, a smile playing on his lips. "This is my surprise?" She was in front of him, looking up into his eyes. Her hands had fallen on his chest and he suddenly had trouble breathing.

"Yes, Nexi, for you." He whispered, his hand moving to her face. His thumb smoothed along the full lower lip that had haunted his dreams. Her hands slid up his chest to his shoulders, then around his neck.

"Then I suppose I should say thank you." She said, pulling his head down to hers.

Their lips met, and like the first time they kissed it was exploratory. She wanted to savor this moment, to memorize every flick and gasp. He tugged her against his chest, and she felt the heat from his body on hers. She moaned and tried to pull closer, her clothes and traveling cloak along with his prevented her from her goal. She gave an impatient whimper and Lucius chuckled, pulling away.

"Perhaps you'd like to see the second floor?" He asked, his eyes hooded with passion as he dropped a kiss on her nose.

She gave him a look that said that wasn't what she wanted to see at all, which made him chuckle again. He took her hand again, and ignoring the silent protest pulled her toward the stairs. As they walked up, he had images of taking her here, on the stairs. Of ripping off her clothes, leaving them scattered as they fought to touch each other. He was already painfully hard, and these thoughts were doing anything but helping.

On the second floor, Nexi realized there were nine doors, all closed. What the bloody hell could be so important on the second floor, she wondered, her mind still on the kiss they shared downstairs. She let him take the lead, and he pulled her toward a door off to itself. He opened the door and drew her up into his arms again, carrying her into the only room she'd seen thus far that was furnished. A glance around the room told her why the second floor was so important. She was in the master bedroom, a large four posted bed dressed in dark blue and green sat parallel to the glowing fireplace. Two wardrobes stood on either side of the bed with small bedside tables between each wardrobe and the bed. Candles flickered from the mantle. Two Queen Anne chairs in the same green and blue color scheme sat before the fireplace with a small table holding a bottle of wine and two glasses between them.

"Oh, Lucius," she whispered in awe as he once again set her down, this time on a plush rug of black. She turned in his arms and planted a kiss on his shoulder.

"I take it that you like the house?" He asked, with a hint of teasing. He didn't wait for her answer, instead lowering his head to take her lips again. There was a hunger in their kiss, a need for more. Her fingers went to the clasp holding his cloak on, and she impatiently worked at it, trying to free him from at least some of his clothes. His hands found hers and stopped her, making her whimper again. He turned his hands to her own cloak and with an expertise she didn't care to think about, he got rid of the irritating garment in no time. His fingers moved to her black robes, working steady until he felt the warmth of her skin against his knuckles. His hands shook, wanting more, but trying to focus on the task at hand.

She gasped as she felt the skin of his fingers slide over her skin. Her knees felt weak, but she refused to pull away to sit down. In mere moments, her robes pooled around her feet and she stood before him in a simple white chemise, white lacy knickers, and her little kid boots. Lucius on the other hand still wore everything including his cloak. She stepped from the collection of her robes and moved her hands back to the clasp at his neck. This time she was purposeful, unclasping the serpent and watching the rich material of the cloak fall from his shoulders. Her hands moved back to his neck and set to work on the buttons of his own robes. She moved closer, tugging the buttons from their holes steadily and kissing his skin as it was exposed. His breath came in rasps as she worked, but he let her have her way.

When his own clothes lay in heaps at his feet, he pressed her back until the back of her knees felt the mattress. She sat down, and he kneeled before her to remove her shoes. Then, before rising, he rid himself of his own. Standing before her, completely naked, he took in her own pale form in the simple underthings she still wore. The chemise did nothing to conceal the dusky rose of her nipples, hardened and pressing against the silky material. The lace of her panties begged to be ripped from her body, but he forced himself to take it slow. This was her first time, and he wouldn't scare her.

Nexi drunk in his perfect nakedness. The broad shoulders and lean body before her was exactly what she imagined. Well, except for his hardness. It was huge, would it even fit inside her, she wondered. She wasn't frightened so much as curious. Biting her lip, she reached forward and cupped it in her hand. Lucius sighed above her as her fingers slid around him. It was so much softer than it looked, almost like velvet. She let her hand explore, learning the veins, rubbing against the spongy head which leaked a bit of fluid into her palm. Looking up into her lover's eyes, she pulled her hand away and licked the bit of wetness from her hand, tasting a touch of saltiness.

Lucius couldn't believe how forward she was. She'd touched him without any urging on his part, and when she'd licked his precum from her hand he'd moaned. Dear Merlin, she had no idea what she was doing to him, the wicked little witch. He took her hand, the one she just licked, and put it back on his shaft. She closed around him automatically and he closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her hand around him. He closed his own hand around hers and started sliding her hand up and down his shaft, showing her how to manipulate him. When she learned the rhythm, he moved his hand from hers and moved up her arm to her neck before dipping down and cupping her breast. His thumb teased the rigid tip of her nipple through the silk of her chemise and her fist tightened around him. Groaning, he pulled her hand from him, and kneeled on the bed beside her. He tugged the hem of her chemise up, and pulled it over her head before tossing it to the floor to join the rest of their clothes. His mouth found hers for a smoldering kiss as his fingers teased her nipples. Her back arched, pressing her breasts into his hands. His lips left hers, blazing a trail down her neck as he rushed to taste her. His lips found her breast and he took his time learning its curve before focusing his attention on the hard peak. Her breath came in gasps as his tongue flicked. He opened his mouth and suckled at her breast as his hand lavished attention on its sister.

It couldn't get better than this, she thought, feeling his mouth kiss across her chest to continue his tasting on her other breast. His hand trailed down her stomach, smoothing the flat plane before moving lower. He cupped her sex through the lace of her panties, feeling her heat and dampness. She arched into his hand, moaning his name. His fingers found the waist, and with two flicks of his wrist he tore them from her body. He looked down at the center of her heat and couldn't wait to taste her. Lowering his head, he felt her hands slide into his hair. He teased her silky lips with the tip of his tongue, barely tasting her offerings. Smiling at the gasps he heard from his lover above him, he slowly slid his tongue past the puffy lips and was greeted by her musky sweetness. His tongue tempted and teased her, flicking over her hard nub to focus on the source of her wetness. Her hands tightened in his hair with impatience as her hips rocked against his mouth and he answered her need by latching onto her bud, sucking and flicking until her moans turned to screams of ecstasy. Her grip on his head slackened and she fell back against the pillows, gasping for breath.

Lucius chuckled, she was every bit the tigress he'd suspected. His head tingled from her tight grip on his hair and his ears buzzed with her vocal approval. He licked his lips as he rose up on his elbows to look at the satisfied witch above him. Her hair had a wild tumbled look, her face held the sheen of sweat. Her lips were still kiss swollen and her eyes were hooded with lust. He'd never seen her more lovely.

He crawled up her body, his hardness aching with need. He stopped along the trip to kiss and nuzzle her flushed skin, tasting her breasts once more before meeting her eyes. Her hand slid along his cheek as he lowered his head to take her lips. He shared her flavor, reveling in the fact that she didn't shrink from it, but sucked his tongue deeper into her mouth to capture more of it. Her hand moved down his body, along his chest, teasing at his waist before cupping his shaft. He broke the kiss to let out a hiss of air as her hand enclosed him, stroking his shaft with deliberate ease. He bent his forehead to her shoulder, closing his eyes to enjoy her touch.

"Lucius," she whispered, her strokes long and steady. "I want you to take me. I want you to bury yourself deep inside of me. I need you to penetrate me."

Her words coupled with the magic of her hand made Lucius moan. Bloody hell, she was more than a witch. He pulled back, holding his head up to hold her gaze. Her hand stayed on his shaft as she spread her legs in invitation. He lowered his hips to hers as she guided him to her opening. Her walls were tight around his head, and he didn't feel her hand leave him so entranced with the feeling of being inside her. Her lips found his shoulder as her hands fell to his backside. Slowly, inch by inch, he entered her, feeling her walls stretch to accommodate him. He braced himself for a barrier that never came, and soon he was buried fully inside her warmth.

Nexi's head fell back, her neck bared to his lips. His mouth met her pulse as he began thrusting. Her legs wrapped around his waist, back arching causing him to feel even deeper. The friction from his thrusts tickled against her clit and causing another orgasm to roll over her. Her walls clenched around him and her hips rolled up to his thrusts making it damn near impossible to hold back from his own orgasm. With a roar he released his seed as another wave hit Nexi. Her voice caressed his name as they lay spent and still joined.

Lucius couldn't believe how satisfied he felt, holding Nexi's glistening body in his arms. She rained kisses on his cheek, brow, lips, and shoulder between panting breaths. Smiles lit up both their faces as they looked into each others eyes. They kissed as Lucius shifted, rolling to his side beside Nexi. She settled in the crook of his arm and laid back looking up at the canopy of the bed. She was just drifting off when his voice stopped her.

"Onyxia O'Dwyer, I'm in love with you." He whispered into her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I want to apologize for taking so long to update this tale. It seems that Severus and Larentia wanted all the attention so I had to put Onyxia and Lucius on the back burner. Hopefully I'll do better at juggling the two.

Onyxia felt the warmth of the sun on her face, waking her. She stretched, testing her deliciously sore muscles and running a bare foot up her lover's bare leg. He moaned and rolled onto his back, his arms over his head. Smiling, she turned over, propping her chin on the arm she threw across his chest. It was official, she thought memorizing his sleeping face, she was Lucius Malfoy's mistress.

She replayed their lovemaking from the afternoon before, blushing as she recalled his whispered confession. She hadn't expected that, hadn't expected him to say he loved her. She was still processing how she felt about it. Sure she felt something for him, but she wasn't entirely sure it was love. It was possible.

"Stop staring at me," Lucius mumbled without opening his eyes.

She smiled and shifted so she her face was above his. She lowered her head and brushed her lips against his, teasing him and pulling away. She only rose a few inches before his hands cupped her cheeks and drew her back down. When his lips met hers, she felt breathless. And why not, he was breathtaking after all.

"Good morning, love," he whispered against her lips as he pulled back. His gray eyes opened and locked on hers. Was she imagining it, or did he actually look in love with her? And if that's how he looked, then how did she look?

His hair was fanned out around his head, the blankets of the bed bunched around his waist. It was really indecent that he looked like a pinup for one of Witch Weekly's Wicked Wizards calenders. She knew by now her hair was a bird's nest and she was fairly certain he'd given her a love bite on her shoulder. So he looked decadent and sexy and she looked like a witch caught in a windstorm who turns tricks on the side. So is the fairness of life.

"You're beautiful." He sat up, dropping a kiss onto her shoulder. She snorted at this in a most unladylike way. "What? You are."

She raised an eyebrow and pointed at her head. She didn't have to look at it to know it was a tangled mess. She didn't like to point out the love bite, he'd given her that and so it was a gift of sorts. Not a gift she'd ever ask for, but a gift nonetheless.

He chuckled and pulled her back toward him. She settled against his chest, listening to him breathing. "Like it or not, Onyxia, you are beautiful. Even if your hair looks Athena's been nesting in it."

She turned to glare at him and he dissolved into laughter. She tried to keep the stern expression, but she couldn't help but let a giggle out. It wasn't as though she hadn't thought it herself. She sighed and cuddled back against him.

"So what are we going to do today, Lucius?" She asked, already thinking of several scenarios that would not include getting dressed for hours, possibly days.

Lucius cleared his throat and she turned to face him again. He smirked down at her before using a finger to tip her chin back. He descended and for the next few hours she was left wondering if he could read minds.

Nexi sighed as she looked longingly at her cottage. They'd only had three days. Lucius had convinced Narcissa he was needed at a conference for the Ministry. He'd left an hour before, flooing to the Ministry. Technically she didn't have to leave, it was her house after all, but it would be lonely without him with her. Lonely and unfurnished. She needed to take some time to shop in Diagon Alley for furnishings and draperies.

She smiled at the thought of making the cottage her home. Then she closed her eyes and turned, Disapperating with a soft pop back to her bedroom at her parents' house.

She looked around at the familiar room, feeling something close to nostalgia. When she finished school and came home during summer, she'd be going to her cottage, not this house. She realized she'd have to pack up her things, her books, clothes, jewelry, and other personal things. Adding this to her list of things to do during her holiday, she put down her carpet bag and took off her cloak. Nanny popped into the room with a crack and Nexi jumped a little, not expecting her.

"Missy Nexi, welcome home." Nanny curtseyed low. "Is there anything Missy needs? Tea, warm milk?"

Nexi shook her head. "No, Nanny, I'm fine. I just have things I need to do, but first I need to talk to Mother. Is she here?"

Nanny nodded, her ears flapping slightly. "Yes, Mistress Morrigan is in the library. Do you want Nanny to tell her you need to talk with her?"

Nexi sighed and nodded. "Yes, Nanny, tell her I'll be down in a moment."

Nanny left with another crack and Nexi turned to the mirror. Her hair was smoothed back into a curly ponytail and her emerald green robes were unwrinkled and flawless. Certain her appearance wasn't a point to worry on, she wondered how her mother would greet her after a three day tryst with her lover. She knew, without a doubt, that her mother hadn't given up the idea of an advantageous match. No, her mother was biding her time, waiting to strike.

She shook herself free of her worrisome thoughts. Her mother's plotting wasn't something she wanted to think about. Another glance in the mirror and she fixed a smile on her face and went to talk to her mother.

Morrigan O'Dwyer sat waiting in the library with a cup of tea. Her dark red hair was piled high on her head and her beige robes were artfully arranged around her. She smiled as her only child walked in and sat down on the chair next to hers. Onyxia, her independent, stubborn, beautiful daughter. She couldn't possibly mean what she said about marrying. When she'd been cavorting with Lucius for awhile, when he fell in love with her and she with him, she'd be pushing him for the commitment she'd shunned in this very library months ago. Then there would be babies. Pureblood grandchildren she could spoil with the Malfoy name.

"Good morning, Mother." Nexi said, smiling.

She was glowing and Morrigan knew allowing Lucius to give her the cottage and spend a few days alone with her worked at bringing them closer. Perhaps she was already with child. She returned her daughter's smile and plotted how difficult it would be to twist Lucius away from Narcissa if there was an heir on the way.

Nexi could tell her mother was thinking, and from the smile she had on her face, it wasn't plans for dinner. She gave an internal shrug, unwilling to revisit her insistence that she would never be a wife. Sooner or later, she thought, her mother and through her, her father would realize that she was being serious. Until then, let them plot and scheme. Nothing would come of it anyway. Her mother wouldn't dare tarnish the O'Dwyer name with the scandal of Nexi being Lucius' mistress. And she'd do anything in her power to make sure that no one else blemished the family name. No, she'd keep that fact a well guarded secret and be certain that any gossips were terrified to tattle.

"Mother," Nexi said, drawing herself out of her mother's scheming. "I need to go to Diagon Alley. The cottage Lucius bought me is perfect, but it is unfurnished. I was thinking of going today. After lunch."

Morrigan nodded. "Yes, I was fairly certain that Lucius wouldn't decorate the house. How the two of you managed to survive in an ill equipped house for three days is beyond me."

Nexi smiled a little at just how well they survived, wrapped together for most of the three days. "Oh, he did manage to furnish a room or two," The bathroom, it had been carefully laid out with toiletries and towels. And the kitchen, he'd furnished the house with a house elf and stocked the kitchen with food enough. "And he offered to hire a professional decorator, but I'd prefer to do it myself."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Morrigan asked, more than willing to lend her expertise to her daughter.

"No, I think I'll be fine on my own. I just wanted you to know that I'm going out later." Nexi said. She didn't really want help with the decorating, especially because she didn't want her cottage to look like a museum, unlike the manor she was raised in. She stood to leave, but her mother put her hand on her arm.

"Onyxia, I know you don't want to hear this, but are you being careful?" Morrigan hoped her daughter's rash behavior included being unprepared against pregnancy. It would make things much easier if she'd just wind up pregnant. Then Lucius would insist on divorcing Narcissa and marrying Nexi and giving his heir his name.

"Yes, Mother, I took every precaution necessary." Nexi felt her face grow hot. This really wasn't something she wanted to talk about with her mother. She caught her mother's face and noticed she looked disappointed. Of course, she thought getting pregnant would trap Lucius into a second marriage. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she turned to leave the library. The ways her mother's mind worked was terrifying.

Nexi pointed to the partners' desk in the second furniture store she'd traipsed through. It would be perfect in the library, a place she could sit and write. Her parents weren't aware, nor was Lucius that Nexi hadn't spent her school years simply following the lesson plans her teachers taught from. No, while she managed 11 OWLs and worked toward NEWT level, she'd been writing romance novels. Magical romance novels that she'd managed to get published last year. Under a pen name, she'd had three novels published. The gold sent to the Gringott's vault her parents had started when she was a mere baby.

She smiled at the saleswizard, agreeing that the price was very reasonable and selecting a desk chair from the selection available. So far she'd managed to find furnishings and draperies for nearly every room. She'd decided to keep the furnishings simple and understated. It was a cottage after all. Her color schemes ran to browns, tans, and beige. After paying for her latest purchases and giving the saleswizard the address to deliver and agreeing on a date of delivery, she walked out into the chill of a beautiful winter's day. She turned and was nearly knocked over by a fellow shopper, intent on getting somewhere without looking where they were going.

She looked up and realized with a start who bumped into her. Narcissa Black-Malfoy was standing there looking down at her as though she smelled like a troll. Nexi straightened her back and studied the woman before her with interest disguised as contempt. If she would have watched where she was going, they wouldn't be standing along the street eyeing each other.

"Watch where you're going," Narcissa's voice was a tone below shrill.

Nexi raised an eyebrow and answered in a snap. "I wasn't the one who plowed into someone. Perhaps you need to watch where you're going."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. Of course the ice princess wasn't used to someone talking back to her. Nexi's hand curled around her wand under her cloak. She heard stories about the Black girls and wasn't about to be off her guard. Then again, hexing Lucius' wife on a crowded street wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do either. She sighed and turned to walk away. Surprised when no spells hit her.

Nexi thought about Narcissa while she wandered along Diagon Alley doing last minute Christmas shopping for her parents. She'd found Lucius a gift weeks ago, during a visit to Hogsmeade. She considered the woman she'd just had a run in with and was boggled. She was beautiful, of course, but rather cold with no curves. Nexi caught her reflection in the glass fronted shop windows and considered how different she was from Narcissa. She was small and soft, her dark hair contrasting nicely against her pale skin. Narcissa was all white blonde frostiness. Of course, his marriage to Narcissa had been arranged so Lucius hadn't exactly hand picked her like he had Nexi. It was strange to think that she'd been pushing Lucius to put effort into being a proper husband to an icicle.

She sighed and walked into a shop known for its expensive trinkets. She really didn't need to compare herself to his wife. She had what she wanted from him, nothing more, nothing less. So why did it bother her so much to know he went home to Narcissa at the end of his day?


End file.
